


Two Miles To Nowhere

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, P/C h/c, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek The Next Generation, TNG - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Two Miles To Nowhere

Two Miles To Nowhere.  
It was with great satisfaction that Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked  
over his assembled senior officers.  
"Now that we're all here, I can tell you all of our next,  
rather prestigious mission.  
The Federation has ordered us to proceed to Garvan IV to witness  
the ascension of Ti."  
An excited babble of voices immediately began around the conference  
table. Picard leaned back in his chair and watched as his command  
staff chatted excitedly.  
Tapping his index finger on the obsidian tabletop, Picard won  
their attention.  
"People, peoplewe can talk about this some other time.  
However, you may all take pride in knowing the Enterprise was  
chosen. You've all earned the excellent reputation we enjoy; it's  
a pity only two can attend. Mr.Data what can you tell us about  
Garvan IV?"  
"Sir I regret to inform you I am not completely current in  
my information. I have not inputted any new data on the planet  
for two months."  
"I see Mr.Data. Well, perhaps you could divulge what you  
do have and get up to speed later."  
"Aye sir. As I am sure you all know, Garvan IV is a class  
M planet, the fourth planet in a system of eleven, orbiting a  
red gas giant. The system was named for David Garvan, an Australian  
astronom"  
"Mr.Data"  
"Yes sir. Little to nothing was known of the Garvans until  
first contact was made by the USS Artemis under the command of  
Captain Jennifer Beales, seventy years ago. Whilst undertaking  
a routine geological survey on one of the outer moons, life signs  
were detected and first contact was initiated. The 'Garvan Eight',  
as they became known, were happy to be transported to the Artemis  
and, after a period of three point two hours, useful dialogue  
was accomplished. All proceeded according to established guidelines  
until captain Beales suggested a visit to the planet. The reaction  
was absolute. The crew of the Artemis were forbidden to set foot  
on the planet. The only explanation given was that it would be  
an affront to Ti. It has since been established that Ti is a living  
God. Although the technology of the planet was comparable to ours  
and the Garvans had warp capabilities, no further contact was  
invited.  
"Nothing more was heard until eight months ago. The planet  
was in the grip of a famine. The major grain crop had failed.  
Inexplicably, the grain had somehow developed a self-terminating  
gene. The grain would germinate, but it would perish before it  
could produce the grain. The Garvans sent a subspace call for  
aid from the Federation and the USS Aurora, under captain Mark  
McKee was dispatched to render assistance. Investigations revealed  
a disturbing tie to a Ferengi daimon and four crew who had shown  
up and claimed to have a miraculous cure for the grain. Fortunately,  
their assistance was refused. With the Aurora's help, a remedy  
was found and the famine ended. The Tikara, as they refer to themselves,  
were still reluctant to have the Aurora crew beam down, but relented  
and invited captain McKee and his command staff to a formal dinner.  
Their report makes interesting reading. Apparently"  
"Is that all Data?"  
"Yes sir."  
The captain pulled his uniform jacket down.  
"Well I can tell you that the Tikara have indeed invited  
two representatives to witness the ascension of Ti. As Data told  
us, Ti is a living God, similar to Earth's Dali Lama. When the  
chosen one approaches death, a new infant is selected. The child  
is sequestered in a royal palace and, at the age of ten, ascends  
the celestial throne. It's a time of great joy and celebration.  
As the most senior officer, I will be one delegate and I have  
chosen Dr. Crusher to be my companion. Dr. crusher, as well as  
your diplomatic duties, I would like your assessment on the health  
of the Tikarans. Their ability to recover from the famine so rapidly  
could be of interest to Starfleet."  
He looked around the table.  
"There is one item of information which is of great importance.  
There is to be no.absolutely no technology allowed during  
the nine days of the ascension. No tricorders, no communicators,  
no transporters, nothing. It is of the utmost importance that  
we abide by this request. It would be disgraceful if this mission  
failed due to a diplomatic faux pas."  
Worf growled and shifted in his seat.  
"But sir"  
"I know Worf, and I sympathize, but the order stands. This  
is an agrarian society. They utilize technology, but it doesn't  
rule their lives and if they wish to have these ceremonies technology  
free, so be it.  
"Will, I have something interesting for you. I want you to  
reel in those Ferengi. They've something to do with all this and  
the thought that they're flitting around the galaxy causing famines  
and then trying to extort the populace makes my blood boil. Bring  
them to heel Will.  
"If that's all people, we have research to do. Dismissed."

 

 

Jean-Luc sat in his ready room, leaning back in his chair  
waiting. The door chimed and he looked at his chronometer.  
"Five minutes! Hmmm. Not bad Beverly, almost a record  
Come."  
Beverly breezed in and strode right up to his desk. Placing her  
hands flat upon it, she leaned in and looked Jean-Luc straight  
in the eye.  
"You have got to be joking! This is ridiculous Jean-Luc.  
How can I assess a population without using technology? What would  
you have me do? Toss runes in a bowl? Make smoke appear from my  
fingertips? I knowpull a rabbit out of a hat!"  
"Beverly calm down. I'm not asking for miracles. What I want  
can be done with nothing more than astute observation. These people  
aren't tyrants Beverly. When they realized they were in trouble,  
those in power asked for help. All I ask is that you watch and  
analyze. Are the children happy? Do the people seem to have confidence  
in their government? Is there enough food now? Simple things.  
You know, there are some advantages in having on board the best  
doctor in Starfleet."  
Beverly smiled and winked at her captain.  
Harrumph! Flattery. All right, but I can tell you I'm not looking  
forward to nine days of ceremonies. I may have to slip us both  
a stimulant."  
"You'll do no such thing! Actually Beverly and don't  
you dare tell Will, the ceremonies only last two days. The rest  
of the time, everyone is encouraged to express their happiness  
with whatever takes their fancy."  
Beverly's eyes narrowed.  
"What have you got in mind Jean-Luc?"  
"Well, um, some time ago I came across some archaeological  
papers that mention Garvan IV. I've since learned there are extensive  
ruins not all that far from the city we're going to. If I can  
gain permission, I thought I'd take a look.  
"And what am I supposed to do while you're off exploring?  
Surreptitiously watch for somebody to sneeze?  
He smiled and took her hand.  
"Would you like to accompany me?"  
"Hmmm. Grubbing around in the dirt isn't really my kind of  
thing, but I suppose someone has to keep an eye on the captain.  
If you can get permission, then yes, I'd love to go with you."  
Beverly left the ready room a lot happier than she entered, the  
difference not lost on Will Riker.

 

 

For the next eight days the Enterprise cleaved her way  
through the darkness of space at a leisurely warp five. As she  
forged her way her crew were making their first enquiries as to  
the whereabouts of the Ferengi they were hunting.  
Will, Worf, Data and Geordi were in stellar cartography charting  
the course of four Ferengi marauders that had been reported in  
the area.  
"All the same.I do not like it!"  
Will sighed.  
"I know Worf, and if I had anything to do with it, it'd be  
you, not Beverly to accompany the captain, but my hands are tied."  
"Dr. Crusher is not trained in matters of security. It poses  
an unacceptable risk!"  
Will sighed again.  
"Look what's done is done. We'll just have to grin and bear  
it."  
"Grin and bear?"  
"Later Data. Geordi how are we going with these charts?"  
"Sir I have plotted the course of the four Ferengi ships.  
Two left in company for sector 997, one engaged in trade with  
an Orion freighter and one is unaccounted for."  
"Ok, let's find that bogie."  
"Bogie sir?Yes sir, later."

 

 

Jean-Luc and Beverly were in the ready room when the  
call came from Will that contact had been made with the Tikara.  
"Put it through here Worf."  
The screen disclosed a humanoid of impressive physique. Broad  
shouldered and heavily muscled, his skin had a bluish tinge and  
appeared somewhat leathery. A magnificent plume of midnight blue  
hair sprouted from the top of his head and cascaded down the length  
of his back. The absence of ears drew attention to his mesmerizing  
amber eyes, the oblong pupils expanding and contracting rhythmically.  
"Captain Jean-Luc Picard, welcome to Tika. May the One who  
is holy shine on you! I am Arteen El, please call me Arteen. A  
shuttle is on it's way to you. Have you been thoroughly briefed  
on the non-use of technology?"  
"Indeed Arteen. Rest assured we will not offend your beliefs  
in any way. My companion is Dr.Beverly Crusher, my chief medical  
officer. We are ready to accompany you."  
"Excellent! Your pilot is Lojop Os, our finest. Please enjoy  
your trip."  
"Sir, the shuttle is approaching bay four."  
"Very well Mr.Worf."  
The couple exited the ready room and faced the first officer.  
"Well Will, the ship is yours. Find those Ferengi and pleasebring  
my ship back in one piece."  
With an exchanged smile, the captain and the doctor made their  
way to the shuttle bay and thence to the planet's surface.

 

 

The first thing that hit Beverly and Jean-Luc was the  
riot of colour. Everywhere, everything was festooned, painted  
draped or bejeweled. Although late in the afternoon, the weather  
was warm and the sun shining. Beverly was delighted, pirouetting  
with her arms upraised.  
"Oh Jean-Lucisn't it glorious!"  
Ordinarily he wouldn't condone such behavior, especially from  
a command officer, but it was indeed beautiful and Beverly looked  
so happy that, in reality, he had to agree with her.  
The people they saw were happy and everyone seemed to have a jib  
to do. Everywhere people carried goods, pushed handcarts filled  
with food or were up timber ladders hanging more gaily coloured  
bunting. Adults and children alike were intent on their tasks,  
taking little notice of the visitors.  
"Welcome esteemed guests!"  
"Thank you Arteen. It seems so busycan we be of any  
assistance?"  
"No captain, but thank you for the offer. No matter how often  
this ceremony takes place, there always seems to be last minute  
things to do."  
Jean-Luc laughed.  
"That is something we have in common."  
Laughing, the party made their way to a large building about five  
minutes walk from the shuttle pad. They were shown to a suite  
of rooms and given the clothing they would wear for the next nine  
days. After arranging to collect them in the morning, Arteen left  
them to settle in.  
"What lovely rooms Jean-Luc. Look at the balconyI bet  
there's a breathtaking view."  
Jean-Luc had been watching her, completely captivated by her joy.  
"Which room do you want?"  
*Yours.*  
"I don't mind, you choose."  
"Well, let's see. This one is green and that one is lavender.I'll  
take the lavender one. Shall we see what there is to eat?"  
"By all means."  
"Hmmm. Looks like fruit, cheese and wine. Yum. Shall I make  
a plate for you?"  
Jean-Luc started to laugh.  
"Beverlyanyone would think you'd never been on leave  
before."  
"It's just so beautiful Jean-Luc. It makes me happy, that's  
all."  
"And I'm very glad to see it."  
They ate their dinner in a comradely fashion and talked about  
the mission for a while, retiring early.

 

 

 

The Enterprise had been busy with her investigations.  
After many subspace messages were sent and received a pattern  
of sorts began to emerge. It became apparent that the nefarious  
Ferengi had employed their ruse with far different results. Choosing  
non-aligned small planets, they had reaped a fortune in latinum.  
Unfortunately, the Ferengi were unwise enough to try their scheme  
on Cardassian and Romulan aligned planets. If nothing was done  
soon, a very ugly incident could arise  
"Mr.Data where would the Ferengi get this mutated gene from?  
I couldn't have been an easy thing to come by."  
"I am waiting on a reply that may well answer that commander.  
The only facility known to be working on grain is the Pasteur  
Institute on Avalon."  
"Avalon?"  
"A class Z planet five parsecs from starbase 482. It was  
chosen for the institute because of its inhospitable atmosphere.  
Helium, methane and constant acid rain make it a difficult place  
to live, but perfect for a research facility."  
"Keep me appraised."  
"Aye sir."

 

 

The representatives of the Federation were woken by a gentle  
tapping at the door. Picard made it to the door first, wrapping  
a soft robe about him, to be greeted by Arteen.  
"Good morning captain, doctor. Would you please dress and  
come with me?"  
Not wasting time with questions, the pair dressed in the loose  
fitting clothes supplied, their feet clad in soft leather sandals.  
Beverly quickly ran a brush through her hair and joined Jean-Luc  
at the door. He thought she'd never looked so lovely.  
As they walked with Arteen, Jean-Luc put some queries to rest.  
"Arteen, are we expected to do anything in particular?"  
"No captain. You and the doctor will be given seating befitting  
your status. We will partake of a light meal, and then you will  
be given sacramental wine. All you have to do is drink the toasts  
with everyone else. This is a time of great joy for us captain.  
Just enjoy it."  
True to his word, Jean-Luc and Beverly were seated at the front  
of a vast stage upon which was spread food of all descriptions.  
The officers were served by brightly clad children and chose whatever  
they liked to try. This was followed by glorious singing. The  
words were unimportant as the voices of hundreds lifted up in  
praise.  
The wine was served and, as each group called in unison, toasts  
were drunk. The wine was free flowing and delicious.  
Suddenly there was an eerie silence. Softly at first, then gaining  
volume, deep-throated drums began to pulse. Louder and louder  
they grew until the throbbing beat could be felt within everyone's  
body. People were swaying with the beat, some with their arms  
above their heads.  
In a burst of light and colour a huge Tikaran stepped onto the  
stage holding in his arms the boy who was to become Ti. The child  
seemed to be asleep and as the Tikaran held his little body at  
arms length, the masses shouted"Ti! Ti! Ti!"  
The boy awoke and turned to sit in the arms of his protector.  
Raising his arms, the boy lifted his head and started to sing.  
One by one the crowd took up the words until there was nothing  
but the joyous cacophony of sound. Jean-Luc and Beverly had never  
witnessed anything so beautiful. More wine was served and the  
remainder of the day passed in a sea of happiness.

 

 

 

Will Riker strode from the ready room looking for his  
android officer.  
"Data, what have you got for me?"  
"Ah sir. I believe the captain would saythe plot thickens.  
I have a reply from Avalon. It would appear a theft was undertaken  
by a Dr. Pomard Zute almost twelve months ago. He stole the mutated  
grain, but his reasons remain unclear. The doctor I spoke to at  
the Pasteur Institute was not very forthcoming with information.  
He seemed most unwilling to elaborate. He did, however, indicate  
that we should talk with captain Brooks at starbase 482, as Dr.Zute  
was taken there before being transported to his home planet, Kona."  
"Well done Data. Mr.Worf, set course for starbase 482 and  
Mr.Worf, I want to talk with someone who knows Zute on Konaa  
fellow scientist perhaps. Put it through to the ready room when  
you have it."  
The Enterprise elongated into a brilliant blur as she jumped to  
warp, heading for starbase 482.  
By the time she reached the starbase, Will had had his chat with  
Zute's co-worker and had a clearer picture of the man and what  
drove him in his head. Receiving permission to dock, the mighty  
starship settled to her tether and Will went to meet with captain  
Sandra Brooks.  
"Good to see you commander, what can I do for you?"  
"We're on the trail of some greedy Ferengi and we think their  
schemes have something to do with the theft of the mutated grain  
from Avalon But what we don't know is why Dr.Zute stole the grain."  
"I don't envy your mission commander. Zute is an arrogant  
cuss. He maintains it was his discovery to mutate the gene. It  
was a Federation funded experiment to develop a grain that would  
generate fast growing crops in harsh climates, without taking  
over native grasses. He even bragged that it took us six months  
to find that it was him who took it. You'll need to hold your  
temper if you get to talk to him. Who are you seeing on Kona?"  
Will stroked his beard.  
"I haven't got that far. Do you have someone in mind?"  
"Let me make a few calls and I'll get back to you."  
With that Will made his exit and returned to the Enterprise.  
Data have you any information as to the whereabouts of that Ferengi  
marauder?"  
"I believe so sir."  
"Good. Keep an eye on them Data. We'll be going to Kona and  
then perhaps it might be time to spread our net."

 

 

 

Jean-Luc and Beverly left the great hall and walked  
arm in arm along a beautiful tree lines avenue festooned with  
flags and bunting. The sun was setting; the birds calling their  
final songs before night settled.  
"Do you realize Beverly, all we saw was done by hand. All  
the food, the decorations, the wineall produced by the hands  
of these remarkable people. I've had a wonderful time, I'm so  
glad you could share it with me."  
"Oh jean-Luc! Hasn't it been amazing? I couldn't"  
Beverly's hiccup took them both by surprise.  
"You, my dear doctor, are drunk!"  
"I most certainly am not! Well", she giggled,  
"Only as drunk as you."  
"Picards do NOT get drunk!"  
Beverly giggled again.  
"Then why can't you walk straight?"  
"Because I'm holding you up!"  
"Hmm, good point. What were you saying?"  
More laughter.  
Jean-Luc shrugged his shoulders.  
"Don't know."  
They walked until they came to their quarters then almost dissolved  
in giggles as they tried to enter through the door two abreast.  
Finally managing, they stood weaving slightly.  
"Which room captain?"  
"Mine."  
Negotiating the door, they burst into the room and overbalanced,  
falling in a tangled heap on the bed.  
Jean-Luc looked down and realized his body was covering Beverly's.  
He made to get up, but Beverly took hold of his shoulders. They  
stayed frozen for long seconds, Jean-Luc looking deeply into her  
eyes. Then, with agonizing slowness, he lowered his head until  
their lips were just grazing each other.  
The heat of his breath, the feeling of his aroused muscular body  
and the featherlike touch of his lips started a heat in Beverly  
she had thought would not be re-kindled. She could see the passion,  
the desire in his eyes and she sighed with anticipation.  
Jean-Luc began to kiss her. He started so gently, trying to convey  
all the tenderness and love he could muster, but his need was  
almost overpowering. As his passion grew, so did Beverly's. The  
kiss deepened and became ardent. They began to struggle to rid  
each other of their clothing, the need building quickly. He had  
wanted this first time to be gentle and romantic as all his fantasies  
had been, but their first joining was urgent and laced with fire,  
leaving them breathless and shocked by their passion.  
Later, and again through the night they made love. Giving and  
taking, sharing and loving until, in the small hours of the morning  
they finally slept, sated.

 

 

 

Commander Will Riker had received the information he wanted  
from captain Brooks. Setting a course, the Enterprise left the  
starbase and made her way to Kona. Captain Brooks' contact had  
proven very interesting and Will felt well armed when he made  
his request to visit Pomard Zute at the correctional facility.  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
"I am commander William Riker, first officer of the Enterprise.  
I have some questions for you regarding the theft of the mutated  
grain from the Pasteur Institute."  
"It was not theft! It was my discovery! I mutated the gene  
and what did it get me? A chance to get my name in a scientific  
journal. No thank you! I'm really not at all interested in you  
or your questions, I've better things to do with my time."  
Will nodded and pursed his lips.  
"Actually I know why you stole the grain. All I want is the  
name of the Ferengi you sold it to."  
"This is an outrage! Get out! Get out at once!"  
"Come now doctor, you and I know both know you sold the grain  
to raise enough latinum to get out of this sector."  
Zute started to pace in his cell.  
"You've been talking to Arkon, haven't you? How very thorough  
of you commander. What did he tell you?"  
"He told me your wife was having an affair with Dr.Stennis  
Culp and that you planned to save your marriage by taking your  
wife and family to the most remote sector you could find. All  
you needed was the latinum to do it."  
Zute stopped pacing.  
"Ombed would never do that to me! She was duped by Culp and  
deceived by Starfleet. Anyway it was all their fault. If they'd  
only let Ombed and the children come and live with me at the institute  
none of this would've happened. But no. Their policy is six weeks  
on and six weeks off, no families allowed. Stupid rule. It's no  
wonder Ombed strayed."  
"What is the name of the Ferengi, doctor?"  
Pomard Zute was a defeated man. With a deep sigh he said,  
"Daimon Tarl."  
"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
"I've said enough. Just go."  
Having passed on his gratitude to those that helped him, Will  
beamed back on board the Enterprise.  
"Mr.Data, we have a name. Daimon Tarl. Input that and see  
what the computer has to offer. Are we still tracking the Ferengi  
ship? Yes? Well let's jump the gun a little and move quietly into  
range of that ship. Gently Worf. We want to sneak up on them.  
"Sirjump the gun?"  
"Later Data."

 

 

 

Jean-Luc awoke and stretched languidly. He looked down  
at his lover with awe. Somehow he thought the night had been a  
dream. Unable to help himself, he softly gathered the loose strands  
of her stunning red hair and put them behind her ear then leant  
forward and reverently kissed her cheek. Taking a deep breath,  
Beverly turned to face him and kissed him good morning on the  
tip of his nose. Looking deep into his eyes, Beverly lifted her  
hand and ran her fingers from his temple to his chin.  
"Jean-Lucdo you know how much I love you?"  
"About as much as I love you?  
He took her in his arms, holding her gently and covering her face  
with kisses.  
"Jean-Lucwe were drunk last night."  
Jean-Luc looked intently at the woman who had stolen his heart  
so long ago. What was she going to say?  
"Yes we were."  
"Well why don't we have hangovers?"  
A very thoughtful frown settled on Jean-Luc's face.  
"I think we have more questions for Arteen."  
She smiled at him and ran a finger down his face.  
"I'm glad we were drunk last night."  
"So am I. You know, we should see about breakfast."  
She wound her arms around him.  
"I've got a better idea."  
As she spoke, her hand was slowly moving down Jean-Luc's torso.  
"Beverlyit really wouldn't do to be late."  
"Oh I don't knowI think the Tikara would approve, after  
all we're not using any technology, just technique."  
He sighed.  
"You're incorrigible."  
Despite her actions, Beverly knew that he was right and soon they  
were dressed and eating a light breakfast of fruit and bread when  
Arteen came for them.  
"Arteen may I ask you something?"  
"Of course doctor."  
"That wine we were drinking yesterdaywhy doesn't it  
give a hangover?"  
He frowned and shook his head.  
"Hangover? I don't understand."  
"It's a physical reaction to ingesting too much alcohol.  
It can be quite debilitating."  
"I don't profess to understand your physiology, but I can  
tell you there is nothing on this planet that will harm you. We  
discussed this at length with Starfleet medical. The last thing  
we wanted was to inadvertently poison our esteemed guests.  
"I trust you are ready for the Culmination?"  
"Yes, we're looking forward to it."  
"You may be surprised. Today's rites are very solemn and  
they take approximately three hours, after which you are free  
to do as you wish."  
Jean-Luc pricked up his ears.  
"Arteen, is it true that there are some archaeological ruins  
not far from this city?"  
He nodded.  
"Would the doctor and I be allowed to visit them?"  
"I will have to ask the elders, but I doubt they will object.  
They want you to see as much of our way of life and our surroundings  
as you can. It was confirmed last night that we will be making  
a request to join the Federation."  
The captain gripped Arteen's arm warmly.  
"It would be for our betterment."  
"Very good. I will have some brenn saddled and pack brenn  
loaded. It's a two-day journey by brenn through some beautiful  
countryside. Well, I'll see you at the great hall in one hour.  
Remember please, no technology."  
Beverly nearly laughed out loud, only just managing to disguise  
it with a cough. Jean-Luc shot her a warning glance and she lowered  
her head, feeling another giggle coming on.

 

 

 

 

"Can you extrapolate a course Data?"  
"I believe so sir."  
"Then let's go! Helm, Mr.Data will be feeding you coordinates.  
When you have them, engage at warp five. How long to intercept?"  
"Four and a half hours sir."  
He nodded with satisfaction.  
"Very well, call me when we're closing in. I'll be in engineering."  
A short turbolift ride later, Will strode into engineering.  
"Geordi I need an ace up my sleeve and I need you to provide  
it."  
"What did you have in mind commander?"  
"When we catch up with the Ferengi, they are not going to  
be pleased to see us. I need to disable them and take out their  
phasers and shields in one devastating shot. We won't have time  
for a second go. I want to get aboard and search that ship for  
the infected grain. We have four hours. Any ideas?"  
Geordi frowned for a while then a smile crept onto his face.  
"One or two. Let me work on it, I'll get back to you.  
The Enterprise continued on her way preparing for a hopefully  
short battle.

 

 

The great hall was a very different place. Although all the  
decorations remained, a somber feeling pervaded. This was indeed  
a solemn occasion, the boy being led naked to a throne and slowly  
dressed in the regalia of his position. After each item was placed  
upon him, a song of praise lifted skyward. A group of male and  
female Tikara stood to one side chanting a mantra and bowing collectively  
after each pronouncement by the protector.  
True to his word, the ceremony concluded in a little over three  
hours.  
As the crowd dispersed, the captain and the doctor found themselves  
talking to Lojop Os, the shuttle pilot. He explained the history  
of the ascension rites and what each element meant The officers  
found it both moving and fascinating.  
Before long Arteen caught up with them and told them how to get  
to the brenn holding pens.  
Jean-Luc and Beverly were pleasantly surprised to find the brenn  
were not all that dissimilar to Earth horses. Taller, and with  
a greenish hue the animals were more muscular. The equipment was  
comfortingly like English tack to be familiar.  
The ostler approached the intrepid pair.  
"I've drawn a map on this skin, it should be easy to follow.  
I've highlighted the landmarks, the only place you have to be  
careful is here It's on a mountainside and it gets a bit narrow.  
It would be best if you dismounted and walked the brenn until  
the track opens up again. I've packed some oilskinsthe forecast  
isn't too good, but the valleys are sheltered. Use the ropes I  
provided to form enclosures and turn the brenn lose in them at  
night, they will happily graze. All right then, I bid you safe  
journey. May the God that is All guide your feet."

 

 

 

Geordi had done some very sneaky things with the Enterprises'  
phasers in the past and this was no exception. Calling up a schematic  
of a Ferengi marauder, he showed Will how the super tuned phasers  
would be able to take out engines, shields and all weapons in  
one fell swoop. The supercharging would only last for one shot,  
but if all went according to plan, one shot would be all they  
needed.  
"With our shields at maximum there'll be nothing they can  
do."  
"Excellent Geordi, well done. Mr.Data, time to intercept?"  
"Forty eight minutes commander."  
"Good. Keep"  
"Commander, they've seen us and are going to warp!"  
"Pursuit course! Worf, hail them."  
"No reply sir."  
"Well, if it's a game of tag the want we'll give it to them.  
Data can we overhaul them?"  
"I believe so sir. My comparisons show the Enterprise has  
superior speed, although the marauder may have a slight advantage  
in manoeuvrability."  
"Where are they running to?"  
"Their course will take them to the Brekta cluster. The accumulation  
of dust and debris will slow us and interfere with our sensors."  
"Then we'll just have to head them off at the pass. Maximum  
warp Data. Overtake them."

 

 

Jean-Luc and Beverly had been riding for approximately  
three hours, the brenn covering the ground at a surprisingly fast  
pace. They had left the outskirts of the city far behind and were  
following the course of a beautiful river upstream.  
"Jean-Luchow about lunch."  
"We had lunch before we left."  
"That was hours ago. I'm hungry."  
He chuckled at that.  
"You're always hungry."  
"I'm talking about food."  
"Beverly!"  
It was her turn to laugh.  
"Oh come on Jean-Luc, loosen up. It's a beautiful afternoon  
on a stunning planet; you're ridingwith meon your  
way to an archaeological site. What more do you want?"  
Jean-Luc halted his brenn and gazed at Beverly, a rare full grin  
slowly growing on his handsome face. Throwing his head back he  
laughed out loud.  
"Well I suppose we could have afternoon tea."  
They dismounted and secured the four brenn in the shade of a grove  
of trees. With the river running clear and fast nearby, it was  
the perfect place to stop. Jean-Luc took a blanket from the pack  
whilst Beverly gathered some fruit and pastries. Sitting in the  
shade they ate their fill, drank from the sweet river and soon  
found themselves lying side by side, Beverly playfully tickling  
Jean-Luc with a grass stem.  
"If you continue to do that I will be forced to exact revenge."  
"Oh really. And what, pray tell, would you do?"  
"This!"  
Quickly grabbing Beverly by the wrists Jean-Luc rolled her onto  
her back and kissed her deeply, holding her hands above her head.  
The kiss ended and Beverly looked lovingly into his hazel eyes.  
"Make love to me Jean-Luc."  
"Gladly."

 

 

 

Will Riker had executed some daring moves in his time,  
but none gave him the satisfaction of seeing the Ferengi marauder  
come to such a complete stop. The two ships hung in space nose  
to nose, each almost quivering with suppressed tension.  
"They're powering weapons!"  
"Red alert! Shields up! Geordi are we ready?"  
"Aye commander. Fire at your pleasure."  
"Mr.Worf target weapons, engines and shields. Full phaser  
spread. Fire!"  
The marauder shuddered as the deadly orange beams lanced out from  
the great starship. Again both ships faced each other.  
"We are being hailed."  
"Thank you Worf. On screen."  
"What is the meaning of this? Are you mad human? I will report  
you to your own Starfleet! This is an outrage."  
Will straightened his tunic and stepped closer to the screen.  
"To whom am I speaking?"  
"I am daimon Tarl. Who are you?"  
"I am commander William Riker of the Starship Enterprise.  
I have reason to believe you are carrying mutated grain sold to  
you by Dr.Pomard Zute."  
"And what if I am?"  
"The grain was stolen by Dr.Zute from the Pasteur Institute  
on Avalon."  
"So? What has that got to do with me?"  
"I have received information implicating you in the use of  
the grain to extort money from aligned and non aligned planets."  
"And what has that got to do with you?"  
"I've been ordered to apprehend you and to take you back  
to answer for your actions. I've no doubt the Romulans and the  
Cardassians would be eager to speak with you also. Some of your  
victims have friends in very powerful places. Now tell mewho  
would you rather talk tothe Federation or the Cardassians  
and Romulans?"  
"II"  
"Perhaps some of my officers could beam over and relieve  
you of the grain, since it's causing you so much trouble."  
The daimon was sweating freely.  
"Yesthat may be a good idea after all. You will, of  
course, be sure to tell the Federation how helpful and cooperative  
I have been."  
"Of course."  
At that Will ended the transmission.  
"Worf take a detail and remove the grain from our 'helpful'  
Ferengi friends."  
It took just under an hour for the grain to be transferred to  
the Enterprise and the Ferengi crew to be installed in the brig.  
Taking the Ferengi vessel in tow the Enterprise began her journey  
back to Avalon to drop off their guests, hand over the grain and  
then head straight for Garvan IV at maximum warp.

 

 

 

 

Much later that afternoon, Beverly and Jean-Luc had resumed  
their travels. The terrain had slowly started to climb and it  
was decided to camp for the night on a large plateau, sparsely  
covered with trees. While Picard made a yard for the brenn, Beverly  
began to organize the camp. The tent was primitive but functional,  
made of a canvas like material, obviously hand woven. There was  
much laughter as they worked out how to set it up. It was nothing  
like the modern tents they were used to. It even had wooden pegs  
to secure the sides. They had warm wool like blankets, which they  
spread inside and when they had finished, it did look inviting.  
Tired from the day's activities, they enjoyed a light meal and  
retired for the night. As they drifted off to sleep Jean-Luc cradled  
Beverly's head and thought he'd never been so happy.  
The morning dawned a little overcast, but the intrepid pair took  
little notice. Sharing a quick breakfast they soon broke camp  
and after packing and saddling the brenn, continued their journey.  
All day the trail rose eventually leaving the trees and entering  
an area of low shrubs and wildflowers. They stopped only for meals  
and to occasionally rest the brenn. The gentle animals were easy  
to care for and Jean-Luc found himself becoming attached to the  
one he rode.  
As the afternoon began to draw in they reached the saddle of the  
mountain they had climbed. Seeing the trail wend its way down,  
the travelers decided to try and make the valley floor. The weather  
was becoming ominous and they wanted to reach the shelter offered  
by the valley. A stiff breeze had sprung up and the temperature  
was dropping rapidly, necessitating the donning of warmer clothes  
and the oilskins.  
The warning about the trail was timely, as soon they had to ride  
single file, each leading a pack brenn. The wind was stronger  
and thunder began to mutter and grumble. Rain was imminent as  
they reached the narrowest part of the trail. Jean-Luc dismounted  
first and gestured for Beverly to do the same. Taking the reins  
firmly in their hands, the two officers began their perilous traversal  
of the treacherous path.  
With the sheer rock wall to their left, a steep drop fell away  
to a ledge some fifteen metres below on their right. The brenn  
were getting frightened by the worsening weather, but there was  
no choice but to descend. Just when Jean-Luc thought he could  
see the trail widening a huge bolt of lightning seared their eyes.  
It was immediately followed by a violent crash of thunder directly  
overhead. Too much for the brenn, Beverly's beast lunged forward  
colliding with the animal in front causing a domino effect. When  
the jolt reached Jean-Luc's animal it reared, tearing the reins  
from his hands. Then disaster struck. In its efforts to escape  
the terrifying storm the brenn shot forward knocking Jean-Luc  
over the edge. He tumbled head over heels and came to a perilous  
stop on the ledge. He felt himself slipping and grabbed a small  
shrub. Beverly had the presence of mind to flatten herself against  
the rock wall as the spooked brenn rushed past. She saw Jean-Luc  
go over the edge and got to the lip just as the small bush he  
had grabbed uprooted. He seemed to hang for seconds then he suddenly  
disappeared. The last thing she saw was the stricken look in his  
eyes.  
With no thought for her own safety, Beverly scrambled and slipped  
to the ledge and looked over the edge.  
What she saw made her scream.

 

 

 

 

"This so frustrating. I keep wanting to send the  
captain a subspace message telling him of our success. Damn this  
technology ban."  
The Enterprise, due to dock once more at starbase 482, was two  
hours from its destination. Although pleased with the success  
of their mission, the crew was restless. Two senior officers were  
absent and the mood of the ship was one of discontent.  
Will had spent some time interviewing the Ferengi, but all he  
got for his efforts were lectures on the rights of all Ferengi  
to make profits. How this was done was open to a lot of interpretation.  
Finally Will gave up, musing that the intelligence bureau would  
have better luck.  
At last the Enterprise docked at the starbase and Will was able  
top offload his passengers. He thought Starfleet would be happy  
to poke about in a Ferengi marauder, at least until they would  
have to give it back.  
With a satisfied sigh Will directed the con to return them to  
Garvan IV.

 

 

 

"Jean-Luc! Can you hear me?"  
The captain was lying spread-eagled on the ground. His left leg  
was bent at an unnatural angle and blood was already pooling under  
his head, but what made Beverly scream was the three pieces of  
wood impaling him. He had fallen directly onto a dead shrub, the  
sharp branches having no trouble piercing through the tough materials  
of his clothing or the skin and muscles of his body. One branch  
protruded through his upper right chest, eight centimeters above  
his nipple. Another stood bloody and straight through his left  
side, the third through his right thigh.  
As she looked at her lover she slowly realized the brenn had bolted  
in terror and she had nothing with which to help him. Tears welled  
in her eyes just as the rain began to pour down.  
Wasting no more time Beverly gingerly began her descent. There  
was little to hold and although the drop was only four metres,  
she was shaking by the time she reached him. Moving to his side,  
she immediately checked for life signs. Relieved that he still  
lived, her next priority was to stop the bleeding. With nothing  
else but the clothes she had on, she managed to tear some strips  
from the bottom of the vest she wore. Very gently lifting his  
head she discovered a terrible wound on the back of his head.  
Again, very gently, she used one of the strips to bind the wound.  
The two wounds on his torso were not bleeding heavily, but the  
damage to his staked leg was bleeding profusely. Beverly had no  
choice but to apply a tourniquet. The rain was coming down in  
torrents creating small waterfalls as it poured over the ledge  
above them. She knew she had to get him to shelter soon. With  
great care, Beverly rolled Jean-Luc onto his side and broke away  
the remaining timber. Then taking Jean-Luc by slipping her arms  
under his, she slowly made her way to the bottom of the scree.  
At first she thought the surrounding trees would offer some shelter,  
but they were too small. They had descended almost to the valley  
floor and Beverly knew the trees would be bigger, however she  
was not sure she had the strength to make it that far. She was  
also aware that if he regained consciousness it would be too painful  
to move him again. Beverly had no idea how much harm she was causing  
by moving him but she knew they needed shelter.  
It was when she had almost gotten to the last of the rock formations  
that she spotted a cave. With careful haste she dragged Jean-Luc  
into the cave and took the time needed to catch her breath.

 

 

 

On the Enterprises viewscreen Garvan IV looked like a tiny  
milky white pearl floating in the blackness of space, but the  
graceful ship was soon dwarfed as she entered orbit around the  
planet.  
"This is driving me nuts! I want to talk to the captainI  
can't. I want to scan to make sure they're all rightI can't.  
I want to hail the Tikara to ask them about the captain and Beverly,  
but I can't. I don't like thisI really don't like this at  
all."  
"Will there's no point in worrying over things you can't  
change."  
"I know Deanna, but still"  
"Look, the ceremonies have only been going for three days.  
We have six days to wait. Why don't we use the time constructively?  
Those crew evaluations won't get themselves done and I know you  
and Worf want to continue the calisthenics program. I know it's  
hard, but we just have to be patient."  
"Can you sense anything from either of them?"  
"I haven't tried. They both deserve some privacy Will and  
I intend to give it to them."  
"You're right of courseit' just that I have this bad  
feeling"  
"Hey, that's my line."

 

 

 

Once Beverly recovered she took her and Jean-Luc's oilskins  
off. The wet weather gear had done its job, leaving them mostly  
dry underneath. With nothing to cut the fabric and wanting to  
get it done before the captain awoke, she gingerly lifted the  
heavy material of his top up and over his head. It was difficult  
to get the stakes free but she persisted and eventually had the  
garment off and, folding it, placed it under his head. That left  
the vest which she removed and tore more strips from its lower  
hem. Beverly examined Jean-Luc thoroughly. Dark angry bruises  
were forming on his chest and the side of his face. Moving down  
to his legs she found that dragging him had straightened the obviously  
broken leg. If she could find appropriate wood, she could splint  
it. With a struggle, she rolled Jean-Luc onto his side and winced  
at what she found there. The flesh was torn and grazed, a mass  
of blood and splinters of embedded wood. Along with severe bruising,  
she found at least three broken ribs. She carefully set him onto  
his back and tried to formulate some sort of strategy.  
Feeling the need to relieve herself she left the cave and walked  
a little distance to a small stand of trees. She was delighted  
to find a lively creek flowing nearby and began to cast about  
looking for something to carry water. Her search led her to the  
stand of trees where she happily found some huge fallen fruit.  
Looking like giant acorns, it was no effort to break them in half  
and scoop out the rotting pulp. After thoroughly washing two,  
she filled them and made her way back to the cave.  
Taking some torn material in her hand she began to wash his many  
wounds. Rolling him again she worked at cleaning the lacerations  
and removing as many of the splinters as possible. As she gently  
rolled him back she heard a deep groan.  
"Jean-Luc? Jean-Luc can you hear me?"  
"Yes." He whispered.  
"Jean-Luc you fell and you're injured. Try and lie still."  
"Beverly?"  
He raised a shaking hand.  
"Beverly I can't see."  
"We're in a cave Jean-Luc. It's dark and you have blood in  
your eyes. Wait a minute and I'll clean them for you."  
Gently wiping his eyes with the cloth, she sat back.  
"How's that?"  
He opened his eyes and glanced about trying to focus.  
"I can't see BeverlyI'm blind."  
Beverly began to feel panic rising. She had nothing, not even  
rudimentary medical supplies to treat him. No antiseptic, no analgesics,  
no bandages, nothing, just the clothes they wore. As she cast  
about, trying to find something to offer comfort, his body began  
to tremble.  
"He's going into shock!" she thought.  
"Jean-Luc listen to me! You've been badly injured and you've  
lost a lot of blood. I don't know why you can't see, maybe it's  
the head wound. I will stay with you but you've got to try and  
stay awakeJean-Luc?"  
He whispered, "I hear you."  
"Good. That's good. Here, hold my hand."  
She gently lifted his hand and took it in hers. He squeezed weakly.  
"What happened? I remember the pathwe dismounted, but  
after that"  
"The storm frightened the brenn. Yours reared and knocked  
you over the edge. They bolted Jean-Luc; I've no idea where they  
are. They had the packs Jean-Luc; we have nothing but the clothes  
we wear."  
He was silent a while, then spoke again.  
"It's not so bad. The brenn will return to their stables.  
When they do the Tikara will know something's wrong. They will  
look for us, I told Arteen where we were going. We just have to  
sit tight. It'll be alright Beverly."  
"Jean-Luc I think it's me that's supposed to be comforting  
you."  
A weak smile.  
"Are you injured Beverly?"  
"Not a scratch."  
"That's good. Beverly, what's this?"  
Jean-Luc's other hand had crept up and found the timber protruding  
through his side. Beverly took the hand and placed it back at  
his side. At the end of your fall you landed on a dead shrub.  
Some of the braches have impaled you. There's one in your chest,  
that one in your side and one in your right thigh.  
"Can you remove them?"  
"I don't want to, it could cause hemorrhagingit would  
do more harm than good."  
"I understand. How long have we been here?"  
"It was almost dark when you fell and it's fully dark nowabout  
an hour and a half."  
He shifted slightly.  
"Has the storm abated?"  
"I think so, there's just rain now."  
"Good, the brenn will start back."  
"Don't talk anymore Jean-Luc, rest."  
He closed his sightless eyes, some of the tension leaving his  
battered body.  
"Talk to me Beverly, I love the sound of you voice."  
"Gladly."

 

 

 

Commander Will Riker sat bolt upright in his bed drawing  
a huge breath.  
"Computer Lights!"  
His quarters were immediately illuminated, but it brought no comfort.  
Wiping his sweaty brow he made his way to the bathroom and splashed  
cold water on his face. He was about to page Deanna when the door  
chimed.  
"Come in."  
"Imzadi what's wrong?"  
"Deanna I had a dreama nightmareDeanna something's  
wrong. Please, can you sense the captain or Beverly?"  
"Will"  
Deanna looked closely at her friend. On the spur of the moment  
she decided to acquiesce. She centered herself and then reached  
out with her mind searching for the familiar signatures of her  
friends. Almost immediately she gasped and collapsed onto the  
floor.  
"Deanna!"  
"Will the captainsomethinghe's hurt, great pain.  
Weak"  
"What about Beverly?"  
"She's with him. Worried, desperateWill we have to  
hurry!"  
"Come to the bridge with me."  
The night watch was not prepared for the entrance of the two officers.  
Both dressed in their night attire, they paid no heed to the startled  
glances they elicited.  
"Open a channel to the planet."  
"Sir we are receiving an automated message informing us of  
the technology blackout during the ascension of"  
"Override dammit! I want to speak with someone now!"  
Within minutes a disgruntled Tikaran appeared on the screen.  
"Enterprise I hope you realize"  
"This is an emergency. We have two officers on your planet.  
One of them has been badly hurt. Where are they?"  
"I know nothing of this. Please wait, I will summon Arteen  
El. He is the liaison officer."  
More precious time ticked by as the Enterprise crew waited impatiently.  
Finally Arteen's face appeared.  
"Commander how may I"  
"Arteen our captain is injured. Where is he?"  
"Injured? I know nothingare you sure?"  
"Our ship's counselor is half Betazoid. She can sense the  
emotions of both the captain and the doctor and I can assure you  
there is something dreadfully wrong."  
Arteen looked carefully at Will and Deanna. Seeming to come to  
a decision he nodded.  
"Your officers left yesterday to explore some ruins to the  
southwest. We are not expecting them to return for some time.  
If you like I will send some riders to make contact with them.  
"I would like permission to scan for them."  
"I would rather you didn't commander. It would contravene  
our agreement not to use technology. This transmission is bad  
enough. Please don't think me unreasonable commander, but I must  
obey the laws of my culture and I hope you will too."  
Will ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair.  
"Arteen I'm in an unenviable position. I don't wish to offend  
you, but I must protect my captain. I will give you three hours.  
If you don't have anything positive by then I will scan for them  
and beam them up when found."  
"I hope that won't be necessary commander."  
"So do I."  


 

 

 

Beverly was running out of conversation. She had talked  
about Wesley, her time at the academy, medical school, even her  
childhood. She was thoroughly sick of the sound of her own voice.  
Every now and then she would gently wipe Jean-Luc's face and cheeks.  
He was febrile and slowly getting worse. She released and reapplied  
the tourniquet frequently, but the colour and coolness of the  
leg told its own story. His head wound continued to bleed despite  
the bandage and his breathing was becoming ragged. In short, she  
was losing him and couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
Through it all, Jean-Luc lay quietly. Often, when gripped with  
unbearable pain he would squeeze Beverly's hand and a low groan  
would escape his clenched teeth. He was fighting his battle as  
best he could yet still he grew weaker and weaker.  
He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his hand, dropping it again  
after a few moments.  
"Can you see?"  
"No."  
"You will Jean-Luc. It'll come back."  
"Is it still dark?"  
"Yes."  
"I never realized the night could be so long."  
Silence once again enfolded them, each deep in their own thoughts.  
After a while Beverly gently wiped his brow.  
"Beverly, if I don't make it"  
"Oh no, don't you start that! We'll be rescued, just hold  
on."  
"Beverly pleaseif I am to die then there are some things  
I want you to know."  
The force with which he said those words and the effort it took  
shamed Beverly into silence. He took the quiet as a signal to  
continue.  
"You know I have loved you for a very long time. I once told  
you that my feelings had changed with the passage of time. That  
was a lie. I love you now as much as I have ever loved you. I  
have never stopped loving you. Finally taking that last step with  
you was the most incredible, joyous and wonderful thing that's  
ever happened to me. You make me complete and I want you to know  
you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever known and the  
only one I have ever truly loved."  
The effort exhausted him and he lay quietly holding Beverly's  
hand. She looked down at him, tears coursing down her face. With  
a light touch she traced the contours of his noble face then turned  
to the cave entrance.  
"The sun is coming up Jean-Luc. It's a new day."

 

 

 

 

It was with some surprise that the call was received from  
the surface.  
"It's only been half an hour Arteen, what"  
"I received a message from the stables. The brenn have returned  
carrying all the supplies, but without their riders. Under the  
circumstances you have my permission to use whatever means you  
find necessary to find your officers."  
The Enterprise swung into immediate action. The day watch had  
started and Data promptly started a scan of the area to the southwest  
of the city.  
"Sir I am having some difficulty. The caste topography is  
interfering with the scanners. I cannot pinpoint the exact location"  
"Will tricorders work?"  
"No sir."  
"Deanna could you find them?"  
"I think so"  
"How close can you get Data?"  
"Within half a kilometer sir."  
"Right. Deanna, Worf you're with me. Sickbay, med team report  
to transporter room two."  
Six forms shimmered into existence on the planet's surface. Looking  
about, Deanna once again sent her mind out looking for her friends.  
Turning slowly she suddenly stopped.  
"This way!"  
They followed a small stream up a slowly rising valley, Deanna  
becoming more and more agitated.  
"We must hurry Will! The captain's life signs are weakening  
rapidly."  
They increased their pace, scrambling over rocks and through the  
low lying scrub. Reaching the top of a small hillock, Will called  
out.  
"Beverly! Beverly where are you? Deanna where"  
"This way, we're close."  
Beverly had lay down beside Jean-Luc, cradling his head gently  
in her arm. She could not stop the tears that ran down her face.  
He was dying and she couldn't stop it. Not with her skill, not  
with her love. They had waited so long for each other. She loved  
him with a depth that frightened her and it was that fear she  
had finally overcome. He spoke of wonder and joy, of being complete.  
She knew her heart was breaking. She knew that when death took  
him it would take her too, for she would never be truly alive  
without him.  
A noisebarely registered. Again a noisewhat?"  
Will!  
"Will! In here Will! Hurryoh God pleasepleaseplease"  
Strong armsWill! Deanna? Help  
Beverly looked down. The med team was working frantically, trying  
to stabilize Jean-Luc. Terse commands, instruments flashing, urgent  
readings, a blur of sight and sound. Minutes passedwaitingplease  
God, pleaseWill's strong arms.  
"He's ready for transport. Enterprise four to beam directly  
to sickbay."  
The familiar shimmer, then they were gone.  
"Will I must go"  
"Steady Beverly, we'll all go together. Enterprise four to  
beam to sickbay."  
They rematerialized and turned to see a group of medics working  
on the captain. Will and Deanna stayed back as Beverly went to  
join them. She approached her colleague.  
"Selar?"  
"I have no report to make yet doctor. Do you wish to be of  
assistance?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then by all means doctor"  
Something clicked in Beverly's mind. Gone was the lover, the distressed  
woman. The doctor took over and for the next five hours the battle  
was joined. Jean-Luc's pitifully battered body was slowly healed  
bit by precious bit. The wicked stakes were removed, organs regenerated,  
bones knitted. Hour after gut wrenching hour his life signs hovered,  
barely detectable. Twice his bruised brain went into synaptic  
shock, each time he was willed back by the dedicated staff. An  
unexpected hemorrhage nearly took him, but they resisted. He wouldn't  
give up and neither would they.  
Finally, his body connected to monitors and heavily sedated, they  
withdrew. Through it all Will and Deanna had waited patiently.  
Beverly could see them as she crossed the room, but that was the  
last thing she saw. Her brain chose that time to shut down. She  
knew she was falling, but could do nothing about it. She never  
felt Will catch her.

 

 

 

 

Will returned to the bridge.  
"How are they sir?"  
"Doctor Crusher is sleeping in her quarters, counselor Troi  
is with her. The captain has been very badly injured. He has survived  
surgery and is now in stasis. We should know more in a few hours.  
With childlike innocence Data looked at the first officer.  
"I honestly don't know Data. It's bad. Worf, hail Arteen  
please."  
"He is standing by."  
"Arteen I understand what you did for us and I would like  
you to know how grateful we are. Your kindness may well have saved  
the captain's life."  
"How is he commander? I understand he was very badly injured."  
"He's holding his own. It's too early to be sure yet."  
"If we can be of any further assistance, please let us know.  
Our prayers are with him."

 

 

Beverly had been asleep for thirteen hours. She woke slowly,  
initially confused. She looked around her bedroom trying to dispel  
the growing sense of unease she felt. Her agitation brought Deanna  
to her side.  
"Deanna, whatJean-Luc! WhereI"  
"Beverly look at me."  
With the gentlest touch, Deanna brushed Beverly's mind instantly  
calming her.  
"He's in sickbay, still heavily sedated. He's alive Beverly,  
he's alive."  
Beverly could hear the conviction in her friend's voice. As she  
thought, she remembered the fight to save his lifehis fight.  
"Tell me Beverly."  
"Oh Deanna it was so beautiful. We went to the ceremoniesso  
much happinesswe got drunkwe made lovehe loves  
me Deanna, so muchit was all so beautiful. Through the night  
we made love and the next day too. I never knew, never dreamed  
I could feel such happiness. We went on a trek to some ruins,  
just the two of us. Hewe were so happy. Then a storm hit  
and the brenn bolted with all our gear and he felland the  
branches and the rain and his head and hehe nearly"  
Beverly lowered her face into her hands and sobbed. She thought  
her heart would break. So close. She had come so close to losing  
him.  
Deanna held her friend and rocked her in the time-honored gesture  
of comfort practiced throughout the universe.  
She slept for a short while and when she awoke the panic was gone.  
Deanna knew instantly that Beverly had righted herself.  
"Come on, let's go to sickbay."  
They stood beside the sleeping captain watching the monitors carefully.  
Beverly was heartened to see stronger readouts. Taking a tricorder,  
she passed the sensor around Jean-Luc's head. Seeing her friend  
frown, Deanna asked,  
"Something wrong?"  
"I'm not sure. There's a slight pressure building. I'll see  
Selar about it."  
The two women made their way to Beverly's office. Selar greeted  
her boss.  
"Doctor Crusher, how are you?"  
"I'm fine thank you Selar. Are you aware of the pressure  
building in the captain's cranium?"  
"Yes doctor, we've been monitoring it for some time. I administered  
Quoramine and it stabilized, but we are unsure exactly where the  
fluid is coming from. Due to the nature and severity of his head  
wound I was reluctant to treat it too aggressively. I decided  
to see if it would abate of its own accord."  
Beverly nodded and smiled at her colleague.  
"I agree. It will probably settle, but I would like you to  
set up a Richart monitor just to be on the safe side."  
"Very well doctor."  
Deanna turned to her friend and asked,  
"Beverly have you any idea when he will regain consciousness?  
I've been fielding queries all day."  
"Soon I should think. He's only lightly sedated now. We tend  
to withdraw as many drugs as possible to stimulate the body's  
capacity to heal itself. I intend to stay with him now, I'll call  
you when he wakes up."

 

 

 

The hours passed slowly and Beverly was pleased to see  
Will stride through the doors.  
"Any change?"  
"Not yet."  
"Would you like me to watch him while you get something to  
eat?"  
"No thanks Will. My staff is taking good care of me."  
They sat in companionable silence for a while watching the rise  
and fall of Jean-Luc's chest.  
"Deanna told me what happened. Apart from the captain's injuries,  
I'm really happy for you. You both waited a long time.  
"Yes we did, God knows why. All those years wastedI  
was such a fool. I kept running and running and all I managed  
to do was chase my own damn tail. He knew. He knew all along we  
were meant for each other. He tried to tell me but would I listen?  
Deanna tried to tell me, you tried.how could I have been  
so stupid?"  
Will sighed and gripped her shoulder.  
Beverly hindsight is twenty- twenty vision looking backwards.  
You have him now, make sure you make the most of it."  
"Oh I will, don't you worry about that."  
"Now Beverly would you mind telling me why you were both  
off gallivanting around the countryside on brenn-back when you  
should've been at the ascension?"  
'Oh that. Well you see the official ceremonies only lasted two  
days. After that you can do pretty much whatever you want."  
He pursed his lips and nodded slowly.  
"Did you know that before you left the Enterprise?"  
~Damn! He wasn't supposed to ask that.~  
"Yes"  
"And the captain knew?"  
"He's the one who told me."  
"And the captain knew about the ruins?"  
"Yes"  
"I see. We're going to have to have a little chat about safety  
and the sharing of information, aren't we?"  
"I supposYes. Of course."  
Feeling somewhat mollified, Will bade the chastened doctor good  
evening and left sickbay. He managed to hold his laughter until  
he was almost to the turbolift doors. The lift doors opened to  
reveal two startled ensigns. It wasn't often one saw the first  
officer weak with laughter, at least not while he was on duty.

 

 

 

 

Beverly had been lightly dozing when she heard her name  
whispered. Coming immediately awake, she was overjoyed to see  
Jean-Luc's eyes open.  
"Jean-Luc"  
The doctor gently stroked Jean-Luc's face causing him to flinch  
but it went unnoticed.  
"Jean-Luc you're on the Enterprise. You were badly hurt but  
you're going to be fine."  
He lifted a hand to rub his temple.  
"Are you in any pain?"  
"Headachebad headache."  
"I'll give you a drink then we'll tackle the headache."  
Taking a cup from the nightstand, Beverly carefully raised Jean-Luc's  
head and brought the cup to his lips. The captain tried to drink  
too early and spilled some of the liquid down his front and when  
she removed the cup, he moved his head from side to side. A sudden  
realization gripped Beverly.  
"Jean-Luc look at me."  
His eyes darted to and fro, his head turning ineffectually.  
"You can't see can you."  
With a deep sigh, he shook his head.  
She left him momentarily to retrieve a hypospray and was stopped  
in her tracks by the alarm sounding on the Richart monitor. She  
rushed to his side to find him desperately holding his head, tears  
streaming from his eyes. His body suddenly arched up and became  
utterly rigid. Alarms were sounding as one by one they registered  
his distress.  
He began to make a keening sound, one of undeniable agony, as  
he proceeded to contort grotesquely. Staff came at the run and,  
in the space of a few minutes, had diagnosed the problem and with  
alacrity, started to treat it. Such was his writhing that he tore  
open some freshly sealed wounds. Beverly felt as if she were in  
a nightmare. She functioned as the dedicated doctor she was, but  
inside she was terrified.  
"We will have to lessen the pressure. Set up a deep cranial  
probe, I want to know the exact spotwe can't afford to off  
so much as a micron."  
Sedating Jean-Luc and putting him in a restraining field, the  
doctors initiated the probe, watching the monitor as the probe  
was manoeuvred skillfully through his brain. Suddenly another  
alarm triggered and upon inspection, showed that he'd lapsed into  
a coma.  
It took almost an hour to guide the probe and finally identify  
the problem. A blood clot had formed deep inside his brain and  
the resulting swelling had brought about the ensuing convulsion  
and pain. It was also discovered the expanding brain had put undue  
pressure on the optic nerves causing his blindness. Once a diagnosis  
was made, specific treatment alleviated the symptoms, although  
he stayed deeply unconscious.  
The emergency over, Beverly found herself once again at Jean-Luc's  
bedside.  
Deanna arrived and offered to watch the captain while Beverly  
got some sleep, but she declined, wishing to be there when he  
woke.  
She slept in the chair restlessly; frustrated she could do no  
more than wait. It was eighteen hours later when he again opened  
his eyes and the first thing he saw was his lover.  
"Hey lovely."  
The sound of his voice, still rough from sleep brought her awake.  
"Hey yourself. How are you? Are you in pain?"  
"A slight headache, some aches and twinges, but all bearable.  
How long have you been here?"  
"Oh you knowoff and on, a bit here, a bit there. Can  
you see me?"  
"A little blurry, still you're the most beautiful woman I've  
ever seen, blurry or not."  
At that a crooked smile graced her face that made his heart sing.  
All he could do was gaze into the bottomless blue pools.  
"When can I get out?"  
"No you don't! You are going to stay here until you're fit  
enough to leave and not a second sooner! And I'll make it an order  
if I have to."  
Somewhat taken aback, Jean-Luc demurred, bowing to the fact that  
she was upright and undamaged where he was flat on his back and  
rather worse for wear.  
"Yes sir."  
She nodded curtly then smiled.  
"Hungry?"  
"Not really."  
"Well, you've got to eat. How about some broth and a slice  
of bread?"  
"If I have to"  
"You have to!"  
Beverly left and soon returned with a tray in her hands.  
"Right, bon apetit."  
With a characteristic sigh Jean-Luc reluctantly made his way  
through the meal, Beverly watching his every move.  
"Well done. Now you may have a reward."  
A cup of hot Earl Grey tea appeared bringing another satisfied  
sigh.  
"What do you remember Jean-Luc?"  
He thought hard.  
"The storm, the brenna cave, you were therehere,  
bad dreamspain, overwhelming pain, more dreamsfloatingit's  
all vaguedisjointed."  
"You had a pretty rough time, we nearly lost you several  
times."  
He smiled and held her hand.  
"One thing I do remember with absolute clarity is loving  
youmaking love to you."  
Beverly felt herself reddening and lowered her head to mask it.  
Just then Will and Deanna arrived. Deanna cast Beverly a knowing  
look and broke into an enormous grin.  
"Hello captain, how do you feel?"  
"All things considered Number One, I feel remarkably well."  
"I'm glad captain. Sir, if you don't mind there's something  
I want to straighten out."  
"By all means, go ahead."  
"Sir why is it you knew you were only required for two days  
of the ceremonies and didn't tell your senior staffnamely  
me?"  
"Ithat iserrI didn't think anyone would  
mind if the doctor and I wanted to have some time off. It seemed  
the perfect opportunity."  
"Of course sir, you're entitled to take leave whenever and  
wherever you like, but I think it would be prudent to inform your  
staff, don't you?"  
"You realize you have me at a disadvantage. You are castigating  
me at a time when I can barely defend myself."  
"With all due respect sir, there's nothing you can defend."  
"Yes wellI will consider myself upbraided. Thank you  
for your concern."  
Will recognized the subtle dismissal. Nodding to his captain and  
CMO, he turned on his heel and left sickbay looking every inch  
the Starfleet officer he was.

 

 

 

The next few days were a frustrating time for the captain.  
He grew stronger every day and with each passing moment he chaffed  
to be released to his quarters. Therapy three times a day helped  
him regain the full use of his left side, which had been weakened  
by the blood clot episode. If it wasn't for Beverly's encouragement  
and perseverance he wouldn't have progressed as fast as he did.  
As for Beverly, she displayed patience she didn't know she had.  
Finally, after nine days, he was released to convalesce in his  
cabin. Beverly walked him through the corridors leading to his  
domain, their arms linked. Jean-Luc stepped into his quarters  
and took a deep breath. He was happy to be at last back in his  
own territory.  
"Sit down and I'll get you a cup of tea."  
"No thank you Beverly, I have other plans."  
He approached Beverly from behind and startled her by sliding  
his arms around her.  
"Beverly, would you give me a physicala full physical?"  
She turned to face him, the laughter evident in her incredible  
blue eyes.  
"And you said I was incorrigible!"  
Taking her hand, he led her into the bedroom and proceeded to  
make up for all the lost time.

 

 


End file.
